A lost friend
by BuriedMemories
Summary: Angsty type of story. A D-18-ish...i think...


**Sorry for the grammar mistakes and OOC-ness guaranteed...  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Kyoya walked to the park. He wanted to be alone. He was walking around, nothing particular in mind, and then suddenly, he decided to return to his old home.

He was at the front of a medium-sized house. It was near the meadow. He smiled softly as he thought of his childhood memories

* * *

"_C'mon Kyoya! Let's play ball!" A cheerful voice encouraged him._

_Young Kyoya nodded. "Ok , Let's play..." He said as he walked towards an 8 year-old boy infront of him._

_Kyoya Hibari was just six years old that time. There weren't a lot of kids he met so he was often alone. But that changed when a rich family moved near them and an 8 year-old kid was excited and happy when he saw him. They would always play morning till dawn. At night, both of them would gaze at the stars under the big oak tree. One day, his play mate and his parents knocked at Kyoya's door. His mother answered it and kindly greeted and entertained the guests. His playmate hurriedly went inside and waved his hand excitedly when he caught a sight of Kyoya. Their parents laughed a little on how energetic his playmate was._

"_Dino? What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked, hugging his stuffed toy tightly._

_Dino's smile went wide. "We are going to go to an art gallery! Yay! Kyoya should come with us!" He replied happily. _

_Dino's parents approached them. They have smiles on their faces._

"_Kyoya , your mom gaves permission to take you with us to the art gallery…." Dino's mom said. Dino smiled wider._

"_Yay! Kyoya will come with us!" Dino exclaimed, jumping up and down. Kyoya smiled at bit at the boy and their parents chuckled._

_Later that day, after they went to the art gallery, they went home and Dino took some papers and coloring materials and dragged Kyoya to the big oak tree. They made some artworks and had fun._

_They were lying on the soft grass, gazing at the stars. Kyoya looked to the right, as always, Dino was there smiling while looking at the sky. Dino was the only friend he had. Other kids he met before didn't like him. So Kyoya was almost a loner, but Dino always there for him. The only reason he cared if he dies or not…._

_They were always together, always laughing and playing together, always smiling and talking to each other. There are also times were they cry, whether something went wrong or they got scolded. They were best friends, they can never be apart._

"_Hey, Hey Kyoya! I'll sleepover at your house!" Dino exclaimed happily._

"_You're still acting like a kid…"Kyoya said, placing his tonfa on the grass. Dino just smiled._

"_Hehehe, but Kyoya, I can come right?"Dino asked hopefully._

"…_maybe…."_

"_Aw, come on Kyoya, please…?"_

"…_.Fine…."_

_So that night, Dino went to Kyoya's house, bringing a medium suitcase with him. He was smiling happily as he entered Kyoya's house. He greeted Kyoya's mother and the woman warmly greeted back. He went upstairs to Kyoya's room and placed his things on the carpet._

"_Hey, Hey, Kyoya! I've brought my favorite board game!" Dino said excitedly as he opened his suitcase and brought out a board game._

"_Monopoly…?" Kyoya raised a brow, Dino eagerly nodded._

"_Yup!" We are going to play it! Come on, let's play!" Dino said sitting on the ground like an Indian and opened the board game early._

_Kyoya rolled his eyes. 'like a kid…' He thought. He went to Dino and sat on the opposite side of him._

"…_Fine…."_

"_That was fun right Kyoya?"_

"_Fun? I always win easily, Dino…."_

_The blonde pouted. "But still!" He insisted, turning to the left to see his childhood best friend. The raven heaved a sigh. "Yeah, Yeah its fun…..happy?" he said, unimpressed. Dino smiled and nodded._

_They were lying on Kyoya's bed. Both in their pajamas, talking, well Dino did most of the talking while Kyoya just stared at the ceiling. After sometime, Dino turned off the lampshade._

"_Night Kyoya…"_

"_Night Cavallone…."_

Little they did know that it was the last time Dino would sleepover in Kyoya's house.

* * *

Kyoya closed his eyes and sighed. He walked towards to the big oak tree where they would always play and hang out. He stopped walking in front of the tree and clenched his knuckles tightly.

"….Dino….I-I….miss…you….a lot…."

At his front was Dino's grave stone, and he closed his eyes, let them shed some tears and left.


End file.
